A Cure for What Ails You
by Shaynezo
Summary: A violent act against a high school left a community reeling. Families were broken. Classmates were devastated. One question was repeated: why? The two girls who committed the terrible tragedy knew exactly why - and they were going to tell the world.
1. Just Like Always

Hey guys! This is a promo for my one-shot. The next chapter after this one will be the story itself. Read on!

* * *

At 6:05A.M., Spencer Hastings woke up to get ready for school. Just like always. She showered, carefully selected her outfit, and poured herself a giant cup of coffee with nutmeg in it, along with a bowl of cereal. Lucky Charms. Just like always. As she ate, she reviewed her notes for the ancient history test she'd take later during the day. Not that she had to worry – she would ace it.

Just like always.

When her digital clock struck 6:25A.M., Hanna Marin was still sleeping. Just like always. She had never been a morning person and would wait until the very last possible second before she had to force herself to get up and ready for school. Ten minutes later, she pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself to her bathroom. She used all of the hot water bottle ter for her shower. Just like always. Another forty minutes passed and after changing her outfit four times, Hanna was ready to go. She didn't bother with breakfast – Emily would bring her something to eat.

Just like always.

At 8:06A.M, Spencer sat next to frenemy with golden locks. Just like always. Spencer was scribbling down everything their English teacher was saying. Alison, no doubt, was doodling in her notebook. Just like always. Spencer wondered how Aria was doing in her chemistry class – one the little painter absolutely hated. How were Emily and Hanna doing in history? They were taking the same test Spencer herself would take after lunch. Sighing, turned to Alison to tell her to pay attention.

Just like always.

At 9:15A.M, the shooting began.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. One of Many

Hi! I've decided to make this a short multi chap story. Happy reading!

* * *

Two Days After

"The following transcript is part of a phone call between 911 operator Zack Charles and a female student present during the shooting at Rosewood High School on Wednesday, the 12th, when two students walked into their school with loaded firearms and carried out a deadly rampage that left fifteen students, and two teachers, dead. The shooters surrendered willingly and are now in police custody. Due to the ages of both the shooters as well as the caller, we can not release any names. This recording, along with dozens of others, has been officially released by the Rosewood Police Department and is highly unsettling.

Please be advised _ **." –**_ _reporter, Brenda Kane, News 9_

 _A beep is heard_

 **" _911, what is your emergency?"_**

" _P-please help. I-I've been shot. Oh, my God. They're shooting! The blood. They're shooting people!"_

" _You were shot? Ma'am, where are you? Do you know who shot you? Who is shooting people?"_

 ** _Crying on the other end; shots sound in the background, followed by screams_**

" _I-it hurts so much.."_

 **" _H_ _oney, I need your name. Where are you?"_**

 ** _Loud, heavy sobs_**

" _Oh, God. They're coming back."_

 ** _More shots ring out and the caller screams, laughter is heard in the background, with two separate female voices._**

 _"Damn. You can see his brains." – female perpetrator #1_

 _"Wicked." – female perpetrator #2_

" _ **Miss? Miss, are you okay? I need your location…"**_

" _S-school. I'm at Rosewood High School."_

" _ **Do you know who the shooters are?"**_

 _ **a choked sob, distinct gunshots ring out**_

" _S-she's my friend..my friend. Why is she doing this?"_

 _ **a loud hiss of pain; caller is becoming distraught**_

" _M-my name is_ _ **bleep**_ _"_

" _ **Okay, good. That's real good. There are already police present on the scene. You're going to be okay. Just stay on the line with me. Can you tell me the names of the shooters?"**_

 _ **a long stretch of silence**_

" _I –I can't. She's my friend…"_

* * *

What did you guys think?! Whom do you think the shooters are? _**Please**_ leave som _e_ feedback!

See ya soon!


	3. Of Sponges and Woe

Hi friends and fellow Liars! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Three Weeks Before

"This is so stupid,"Hanna grumbled. "Why do I have to do this?"

Emily rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She loved her, but sometimes Hanna drove her bananas.

" _We_ have to start studying now because the test we have in a few weeks is worth a third of our final grade. Better get used to it, babe."

Hanna groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Why can't I be like Spencer and soak up everything like a loofa."

"First of all, a loofa is used in the shower, and I think you meant to compare me to a sponge, which soaks up virtually any liquid mess,," Spencer's voice rang out as she and Aria dropped down at their friends' patio table for lunch. "In which case I'm both grossed out and flattered."

Aria giggled and greeted her friends as she tore off the lid to her yogurt cup.

Hanna rolled her eyes and glared at Spencer.

"Bite me, Hastings."

Spencer stuck her tongue out at Hanna.

"Not my area of expertise. Em?"

Emily blushed and ducked her head, mumbling something about needing to get something out of her locker. In a flash she was gone and Hanna watched her retreating back before rounding on Spencer.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed. "Why did you have to do that? You know how Em is…"

Spencer huffed, though her expression was remorseful.

"I'm sorry, Han. Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"I think you have done enough," Hanna shot back. She gathered her things and raced in the direction her girlfriend had disappeared to.

Spencer drew a long audible breath. Aria was staring at her.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "I was joking." But Aria's stare lingered for just a moment before the smaller girl turned back to her lunch.

"She started it…" Spencer blew air out of her cheeks slowly, as she felt another headache set in. Great. Well..okay, she knew of Emily's shyness.

And perhaps she didn't have to _always_ correct Hanna. But that was their thing; their back and forth. Hanna's snide remarks and Spencer's calculated retorts were what made them….well, Spencer and Hanna. "I'm going to go apologize," Spencer announced as she stood up and collected her belongings.

"That's my girl," Aria glanced up from the book she'd taken out of her backpack to read during another one of Spencer's inner monologues. "See you later?"

"Just like always," Spencer grinned. She planted a quick kiss on Aria's lips and strode away.

* * *

It took Spencer all of thirty seconds to find both Hanna and Emily at the former's lockers. An easy smile settled on her lips – so predictable, those two.

"I'm really sorry, you guys," she blurted the second she reached them. "I -" a flowery scent – Emily's perfume – tickled her nose and she sneezed.

"Bless you."

"-I should know better than to tease you, Em, and…" She simply offered Hanna an apologetic shrug, to which the latter reciprocated by lightly punching her in the shoulder with a grin.

"Think nothing of it, Spence," Emily replied with a warm smile.

"So, where's the pixie?" Hanna asked, peering behind Spencer down the hall in search for Aria. "Isn't she your little duckling?"

Spencer smirked. That actually wasn't too far off form the truth.

"She can find her way back to the pond," she joked. "Speaking of which, are you and Em coming over for movie night?"

"Wouldn't miss it," the girlfriends said in unison.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but a playful smile teased her lips.

"I'll even help you study, Han."

"Joy," Hanna said callously. "God, I hate history. I'd do anything to get or of that exam."

Spencer laughed. "Anything, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Spencer shook her head. Her friends drove her crazy, but she'd be lost without them.

* * *

Woo! I'm on a roll. Thoughts? Please review!


	4. Ms Edgar

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this. I find it much, **much** easier to update more frequently if my chapters aren't the length of a Harry Potter chapter lol. Thus, I will be updating more frequently. Most likely between my crying because of school and my job. Seriously, kids. Don't go to school. College is muy malo.

* * *

 **9:35A.M. - Ms. Edgar's Classroom, North Hallway**

Emily must have been dreaming, because there was no way that this was happening. There was just no conceivable way that this was happening. She and her classmates weren't huddled behind their desks with the door to their classroom barricaded, and there certainly wasn't two people...no. And Hanna...she wasn't missing. She had gotten up to go to the bathroom at 9:10, _and she hadn't returned._

No, no. Kids didn't really shoot other kids. Kids didn't come to school and _actually_ hurt their friends and classmates. That only happened at places like Columbine or Virgina Tech. It didn't happen _here._

But all of Emily's denial flooded away when a series of gunshots echoed from a few classrooms down. Her classmates were screaming. Laughter. Gunpowder had slowly begin to waft through the air, and the smell of it made Emily sick.

 _Oh, God. Where was Hanna? What if she's hurt?_

No! Emily couldn't allow herself to think like that. Around her, her classmates were calling their parents in frightened whispers. Many of them were on the phone with 911, and by now Emily had heard the sirens of police and rescue teams as they raced to their aid. Emily could only manage the horror that was going on outside the school.

It was nothing compared to what was going on _in_ the school.

"-Shooting," wailed Jessica Thomas, a girl Spencer frequently studied with.

"-guns, kids. Can't." - Brian Wilks, a quiet but nice-enough kid sobbed into his phone.

Her classmates' numerous voices merged into a heavy, gibberish glob of sound. It pounded into Emily's ears, but she could no longer make sense of any words.

Down the hall, whomever was shooting had finally stopped. A door opened and slammed. It was in that moment that every single voice in Emily's classroom fell silent, each sending a silent prayer to whatever higher power they believed in.

Two pairs of footsteps stopped directly outside the classroom door. Emily could hardly make out their voices, but she knew one damn thing for sure - the shooters were both female.

It sounded like they were arguing. Emily's heart raced and her stomach churned with bile. She felt like she was going to pass out from fear. Were her friends okay? Were they safe? And where the hell was Hanna?

After a long, agonizing moment, the kids in Mrs. Edgar's classroom collectively gasped as the shooters forced their way inside and it was then they understood the severity of their situation. Maybe they had been unable to tell because of all the smoke accumulated in the hall, but the hallway was completely dark.

When the first _popping_ sounds started, Ms. Edgar had chastised students for "setting off fireworks on school grounds," but when a kid had barreled into their classroom, face ashen, and announced that there were kids shooting people, everything had turned chaotic. The doorway was instantly blocked off with the students' desk. Ms. Edgar immediately got on the phone with 911, some students were already speaking with operators.

Ms. Edgar had ordered the kids to the far back of the classroom, but Emily knew in her heart that wouldn't do much if the shooters outside really wanted to hurt them.

And now...they were trapped inside with the two killers. Both wore masks. They were dressed in heavy, black combat boots and camouflage pants. Both had backpacks on and carried long, semiautomatic rifles in their hands.

"Please," Ms. Edgar started, "don't-"

 _ **Bang!**_

The gunshot was so loud it reverberated off the walls. Emily didn't even register that one of the shooters had actually shot Ms. Edgar until kids started screaming. Emily dared herself to peek out from behind her fingers.

And instantly wished she hadn't.

One side of Ms. Edgar's face was...gone. There was so much blood and bone and...and brain matter. Emily clasped a hand over her mouth.

Then, one of the shooters turned to her, gun raised.

Emily's heart stopped. She felt like every pair of eyes were on hair. She was going to die. Her friends were all probably going to die, and...she'd never see her family again. But much to her shock, the shooter lowered her gun, turned and walked out of the classroom.

What was going on?

The other reached a gloved hand up and slowly removed her mask. There were resounding gasps throughout the room, and Emily's blood turned to ice.

"M-Mona?"

Mona grinned. It was a smile that made any last ounce of hope Emily had fizzle away. Mona was... _happy._

"Hi Emily."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! What do you guys think? Please send feedback, as your feedback helps me flourish and improve as a writer!

P.S. Just kidding - go to school. _**Seriously.**_


	5. Little Big Kids

Hey all! I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry I vanished - I got really sick. Something was going around at my work, and I got it lol. But I'm back!

* * *

Several Years Before

 _Salem, Oregon - 2009_

"Get back here!"

Her lungs burned as she ran, ducked, darted, and slipped behind trees. She had gone deeper into the woods than ever before, and for good reason.

Kason Brant was chasing after her – again. The mean twelve-year-old boy was out for blood this time, and she knew why: she had accidentally spilt her carton of chocolate milk on him. Mona Vanderwaal screwed up. Just like always.

"MONA!"

Mona kicked up leaves and tiny twigs as she ran. Her chest hurt and her legs felt like rubber, but she wasn't about to stop. In her nine-year-old brain, Kason was the devil.

She slipped behind a large oak tree, breathing heavily. Her lungs ached and she could hear her heart beating rhythmically inside her chest. She crouched down and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hand was sinking into a pile of mud, but she didn't care. Even though it did feel all slimy and gross, like the spoiled milk her foster siblings would dump on her.

A twig snapped to her left and fear jarred through fear veins. The tips of her fingers prickled, like someone was stabbing her with tiny pins. Another snap. She tensed every muscle in her body and waited with bated breath. Seconds crept by, and the fear slowly oozed out of her. Had Kason gone home to take his anger out on someone else? She hoped not, but…better them than her.

As soon as she stepped out from behind the tree, she was thrown to the ground. Her head bounced off a snared branch and pain shot through her.

"You little bitch!" Kason seethed. "How dare you?!"

Mona stared back, terrified. She tried to move, but Kason had her arms pinned to her sides with his thick, burly legs. She whimpered and shut her eyes as Kason delivered the first blow to her chest. Sometimes if she closed her eyes, it didn't hurt as much.

* * *

 _Rosewood, Pennsylvania – 2009_

"Hanna! You're using too much frosting!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Nine-year-old Hanna Marin and her friends Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Alison DiLaurentis, and Emily a Fields, were in Hanna's kitchen, amongst a giant mess of what were supposed to be cupcakes. Only instead of fluffy cupcakes the girls had made rock-hard clumps of doughy disaster. Spencer had _told_ her friends they shouldn't leave them in their Easy-Bake Oven for too long, but nooo. No one ever listened to her.

"You ruin everything!" Spencer shot back. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not the boss of me!" Hanna glared at her friend, and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. Spencer sure was a meanie.

"Who's gonna win?" Aria whispered. She, Emily, and Ali were sitting at the Marin's kitchen table with CapriSuns and a box of cookies in front of them. Aria's seahorse necklace swing from side to side as she bounced up and down in her chair.

"Spencer," Ali said, in a bored tone. "Spencer slways wins. It's like the law or something."

Emily's eyes widened and she played with one of the many brackets on her wrist. She nervously twisted her favorite one – an army-print bracelet from her dad! – around faster and faster. It was really a law for Spencer to win? Emily wondered who came up with that one – it was so silly!

"Oh," she groaned, "fighting is bad. Are the police gonna come?"

"Maybe," Ali muttered mysteriously. She snatched up Emily's last cookie and grinned at her.

"That was mine," Emily whispered.

"'Not anymore," Ali teased.

Emily's big brown eyes filled with tears, and she was about to start crying when Aria pushed one of her own cookies over to Emily.

"You can have this one!" Aria chirped. "Mommy says we gots to share."

Emily beamed. Aria was the very best ever!

"Thank you!"

Aria stuck her tongue out at Ali. Alison was, as Aria's mother would say, "a mean little girl." But she also was something her daddy had said, only Aria wasn't allowed to say it, because it was a grown-up word. Aria just remembered it was funny because it sounded like 'witch,' and witches always had cats wth them! Aria liked cats.

The girls were so busy watching Spencer and Hanna argue that they didn't see Hanna's mommy walk in. Her mom announced it was time to clean up and helped the girls with their mess. She tasted one of their cupcakes and said it was 'real yummy,' but Aria saw Ms. Hanna's Mom make a silly face when she tried it.

After the girls cleaned up, Spencer, Emily, and Ali bounded upstairs to Hanna's room, but Hanna and Aria lingered behind. Hanna's mom was watching something on the TV in the living room, and she looked very sad.

"Mommy, what happened?" Hanna's tiny voice broke the silence (save for the news story) of the room, and Ashley jumped. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Oh, baby. It's nothing." Ashley managed. "Why don't you and Aria go upstairs and play?"

Hanna paused.

"Okay.." She turned around and started to head upstairs, but she and Aria peeked around the wall to see the TV. On it the news lady was talking about how two boys were in big trouble at their school, because they had brought guns to play with the other kids.

Aria's lips twisted. Well, that was just silly. Weren't they just playing with water guns? It was water! The water would dry. Grown-ups could be so weird.

But Aria wonders why the two big boys would bring their water guns to school in the first place. Toys weren't allowed at school!

As the girls made their way up to Hanna's room, Aria reached out and tugged on Hanna's arm

"Do you have water guns?"

"Yeah!"

Aria brightened. Now they could be like the big boys on TV! It was very exciting. After all, the water would dry.

* * *

Whew! A little bit of background info from the girls' past. Please tell me your opinions! I really enjoy the feedback, guys. More soon!


	6. Mr Fitz

Hi guys! Here is another update. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

 **9:45A.M. - Ms. Edgar's Classroom, North Hallway**

Emily's mind reeled. She stared at Mona with wide eyes. Why was Mona doing this? Why? Around her, she could hear some of her fellow classmates sobbing. She could not believe that Mona – or her…helper? – had just blown half of Ms. Edgar's face off. Ms. Edgar was a sweet woman in her mid-forties; she lived to teach and enrich the lives of her students.

"W-what are you doing?" Emily croaked. Her voice sounded tiny and hoarse, like she had just swam a hundred laps while screaming.

Mona's lips twitched up into an amused smirk.

"We're spicing things up. But guess what?"

Emily swallowed.

"What?"

"You will love my partner. She'll come back once she –"

Mona's voice was lost by the crackle of the PA system. There was a loud screeching sound, and a pause. Then a song drifted out from the speakers.

" _ **My lover's got humor**_

 _ **She's the giggle at a funeral"**_

Emily's mouth went dry and she burst into sobs. What the hell? What was going on? She frantically wiped at her eyes, embarrassed to be crying in front of someone who was literally killing her classmates. Just then, Mona's partner waltzed back into the room, unmasked. And Emily wanted to throw up. Standing next to Mona, clad in all black, hair pulled up into a tight bun, lips glossed a dark red, was one of her very best friends. She had known this girl since preschool. They had done everything together. Cried during sad movies, snuck into R-rated films when they were twelve, and now…now she was killing her friends. Emily licked her lips and stared into eyes that were once bright and full of life, only now they were dark. Black. Soulless.

"W- why are…"

Only she never finished her question. Pain exploded in her chest and she felt like someone was stabbing her. Her classmates around her were screaming in terror. Emily somehow lost control of her body, because she fell toward and slumped on the floor as blood pooled around her chest. There was so much pain. Everything was blurry. And then…it was peaceful.

The last thing Emily Fields was consciously aware of was Aria's furious face and a

"I wanted to kill her. Goddamnit, Mona!"

And then Emily slipped away as the light faded from her eyes.

* * *

 **10:34A.M. - Mr. Fitz's Classroom, South Hallway**

Spencer always prided herself on her logic. Her rational thinking. But she was for once, stunned into silence. Kids were shooting her classmates and friends. That only happened in movies, didn't it? Not here, in Rosewood. All Spencer knew was that the kids around her were hysterical.

Their teacher, Ezra Fitz, had turned off all the lights and he and some kids had managed to create a makeshift lock out of belts and curtains. The curtains and belt had been tied together around the handle of the doorknob, and the end was securely fastened to a nailed-down table in the back of the classroom.

Ezra had looped it around all of the table's legs, in what Spencer knew, was a vain attempt to keep the shooters out, should they decide to show up.

The kids in Spencer's classroom fell silent as an all-too-familiar song continued to play on a loop from the speaker above their class.

" _ **I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knives**_

 _ **Offer me that deathless death**_

 _ **Good God, let me give you my life"**_

The song was disgustingly haunting. Spencer felt sick. She was sure this was all some sick prank. Her fingers numbly threaded through Aria's shiny hair. Words of comfort fell from her lips, but Spencer couldn't even register what she was saying to Alison, but she did stop trembling. Just a little.

Any sense of comfort the kids had disappeared as laughter and pounding footsteps outside their classroom. The tension in the room thickened as the two shooters shot off the doorknob and stormed inside the classroom in a horrible clash of noise and taunting voices.

Spencer's world turned topsy-turvy as her gaze fell upon the shooters. Her brain registered one of them: Mona Vanderwaal.

She tried with every fiber in her being to recognize and acknowledge the other one. The girl who had stolen her heart and just last night shared a romantic evening with her.

Aria barely looked at Spencer as she raised her gun and started firing. Bullets ricochetted off of desks and walls. Ezra had been shot twice; once in the stomach and once in his upper torso. Spencer didn't have to look to know he was dead before he hit the floor.

Kyle Morrison was a foot away, blood pouring out of of his head.

A flower bloomed in the middle of Gretchen Stafford's chest; a dark and sickening red.

"You're so good with a gun, babe." Mona came up behind Aria and wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's so sexy."

Aria's eyes fixed on Spencer and her expression was cold. Stoic.

"Hey Spencer." Her eyes cut to a shaking Ali, whom had since clung to Spencer. "Ali."

Spencer had never seen Aria look so…emotionless. Her heart burned in her chest as Mona dropped kisses on Aria's neck. She couldn't even process what was going on. But the logical part of her brain, the rational side of her could focus on the rifle in Aria's hands, and the fact that it was aimed directly at her and Ali.

It was so quiet in the room Spencer could hear poor Bryce's labored breathing as he bled out somewhere across the room. Spencer tried to speak, but her mouth was stuffed with cotton.

It was Alison's squeaky tone that broke through the silent barrier.

"A-Aria? W-why are you doing this? What are you doing?"

Aria lifted her right shoulder in a tiny shrug.

"The two of us are boozin', havin' a few laughs."

Spencer swallowed. She finally found her voice and was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"P-please don't do this. Why are you doing this, A-Aria?"

Aria's lips turned up at the corners and her smile made ice fizzle in her veins.

"Oh, come on. Where's the fun in this if I tell you? Figure it out."

Spencer felt like someone was thrusting hot coals into her stomach.

"P-please.."

Mona rolled her eyes and pulled Aria into a fierce kiss. Her hands slipped around her hips and she tugged her closer, but one arm steadied itself and trained her gun on Aria's friends. Just in case. She wasn't stupid.

When they finally broke apart, Spencer's face was ashen and she looked positively green.

"Kason Brant," Mona offered nonchalantly.

"W-what?"

Mona sighed.

"Kason. It kind of goes back to him, but he got what was coming to him. If you had been there, I betcha you would have done the same."

Aria grinned and tauntingly waved her gun in Ali's face while Mona turned and fired at antihero student across the room.

"It was a murder but not a crime," she added, in a giddy tone. "Now, who here is ready to die next. Ali?"

* * *

Please leave reviews!

Note: the shooting mentioned in the previous chapter is not that of the Columbine massacre. Columbine happened on April 20th, 1999, but the one mentioned in this story is fictional. However, it will be significant to the story!

I just wanted to clear that up to avoid any confusion! :)


	7. A Blessing in Disguise

Hey guys! I'm so happy this story is doing well so far. I'm really grateful for all of you, all newcomers and those who have stuck by me through every heartbreak, tragedy, and silly romance. You guys are amazing.

* * *

 **The Morning After**

 _ **Rosewood Memorial Hospital, Children's Ward, Room 151 – Spencer Hastings**_

It was the worst thing to happen to the small, sleepy town of Rosewood, PA. It was the stuff of nightmares. The small shred of worry, that it would happen here? It did. It was a dreadfully quiet Tuesday morning, and not a single television set was tuned into anything but the several news stations covering the gruesome details as they were being released.

The names of the victims had yet to be released, yet the shooters had voluntarily surrendered and were currently with the police. There had not been an official release on the number of fatalities or injuries, but as Peter Hastings bought a cup of hot cocoa from the hospital cafeteria, as Melissa Hastings firmly gripped the TV remote in her sister's hospital room, as Veronica Hastings sat motionless on a soft chair next her bed, they knew their family had come very close to being one of the families whom had lost their son or daughter. Rumor speculated that one family had lost _both_ of their kids, but nobody knew for certain.

All they knew was that Spencer had been shot. Twice. And it had been a miracle she'd survived. Whether they almost lost their daughter and sister by Mona's hands or by Aria's was anyone's guess.

Melissa tore her eyes away from the TV; it was replaying the scene from yesterday. Dozens of police cars, emergency services, worried parents, and news vans crowded Rosewood High's parking lot. In one shot there were a group of kids running from the building.

"Mom?" Melissa whispered, just as her father walked back in. "Why – what happens now?"

Peter dropped down heavily into a chair next to Melissa and comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder. Melissa had flown in from Boston as soon as the news broke, and she still had on her business suit from yesterday.

"Mom?"

Veronica finally looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying. Her makeup ran down her face and her hair was frazzled.

"We wait," Veronica replied monotonously.

"Wait for what?"

"Anything," Veronica sighed. "A trial. The – the names of the…" she broke her, her gaze drifting over to her youngest daughter. "We just wait. Okay?"

Melissa opened her mouth to protest but promptly shut it.

Almost collectively, three pairs of eyes turned back to the TV mounted on the wall. The station had switched to coverage of the shooters; Mona's and Aria's smiling faces filled the screen. Melissa was baffled. Surely there had been some mistake? Aria hadn't shot anyone. No, not Spencer's girlfriend. Melissa had watched Aria and her sister grow up together, this wasn't something Aria was capable of.

"Who do you think shot her?" Melissa's voice came out pained.

"Does it matter?" Spencer's voice startled all of them and their heads whipped over to Spencer's bed. She had woken up so quietly and lain so still it was no surprise neither of her family members had noticed she had awoken.

All three of them broke out at once.

"Spencer! Oh, my baby!"

"Are you in pain? What can I get you?"

"Let me get your doctor!"

And then Spencer was being hugged by her father, crushed by her mother, and enveloped by her sister. One of them must have hit Spencer's call light because the light outside Spencer's door, began to flash and a small alarm started going off.

The three of them calmed down just as Spencer's physician walked in. He was in his late forties with kind eyes and a gray beard. It was the first time Spencer had seen him, and she was immediately reminded of an old-fashioned ice cream shop owner.

"Good morning, Spencer. I'm Dr. Livingston. How are you feeling today? You gave everyone quite a fright." He shook hands with Peter, Veronica, and Melissa with a warm 'it's nice to see you all again,' greeting, but Spencer recoiled before Dr. Livingston could shake her hand.

Spencer blinked. Even though her head felt foggy, she remembered everything. The sounds of gun blasts. Laughter. Her classmates' last breaths. That fucking song, playing over and over..

"My friends. I – how are they? Are they OK? How's Emily? Hanna? Ali?"

Dr. Livingston sighed.

"Spencer, I'm sorry, but we're still…trying to figure out exactly who was hurt by yesterday's…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Bloodshed?" Spencer's tone was hard and bitter, but you could hear the pain in her words. "Don't try to sugarcoat things or dance around the elephant in the room."

Everyone looked uneasily and Spencer merely rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes. The…shooting." Dr. Livingston looked uncomfortable. He moved forward to inspect Spencer's vitals. Her temperature was fine. Her blood pressure was a little high, but he expected so after what she had been through. He lightly pulled up her gown to check on the bullet wound by her ribcage. She had a few cracked ribs from the impact of the blast and falling against the floor, and the bullet had narrowly missed her liver. A milliliter closer, and Spencer probably wouldn't be here.

"Your wound is looking better." He tried to sound cheerful, but the attempt was futile. As her family looked over the wound themselves, he carefully undid the top of Spencer's gown to check her other, more serious, wound.

The bullet had torn through her. It missed a major artery in her heart by just a hair's length, but had exited through her shoulder blade. She had also just managed to avoid paralysis. One of his other patients hadn't been so lucky.

"You're doing well," he said. "We're going to run through some more tests. I'll have your nurse set you up with a morphine drip, and you should get some more rest."

Spencer shrugged. Her doctor beckoned her parents out of the room, and Melissa stayed behind.

"Spencer?"

Spencer blearily glanced at her sister. Melissa looked so…crestfallen.

"What?"

Melissa swallowed.

"I – uh, I just…"

"Are they dead?" Spencer cut her off. "Don't lie to me."

"W-we don't know the names of the ones who d-died, but God, Spencer, I hope your friends are OK. Mom and Dad haven't been able to reach any of the parents. Everything has been so chaotic…"

Spencer shifted in her bed, and asked the question she have d been dreading.

"And the..shooters? Are they…dead?"

Melissa's face drained of color.

"N-No. They turned themselves in.."

Spencer pursed her lips together and was quiet for a long time. Eventually their parents came back in, along with Spencer's nurse. The morphine drip was fast-acting and any pain Spencer felt dissipated. She felt sleepy yet happy at the same time.

Her father caught her watching the TV, and hastily flipped to The History Channel. They were doing a documentary on Alexander Hamilton, and Spencer smiled.

Was there a possible way to replace the blood in her veins with this stuff? She never wanted to feel an ounce of pain again. It was wonderful.

The wounds would heal. She would be fine physically, for the most part.

But the real pain was only just starting. For everyone.

* * *

Thoughts?! Please leave reviews! Any feed six would greatly be appreciated. Your guys' reviews and opinions are a good source of motivation for me. Keep it up!


	8. Of Ladybugs and Basketballs

Hey all! So sorry. Life got in the way; school and whatnot. I'm actually in Alaska right now with family (I live in MI), and I have been crazy busy. I hope you like the update. Please read and review.

* * *

 **Five Years Before**

 ** _Rosewood, PA - 2011_**

While most kids would throw a fit about moving to a new state, Mona welcomed it. She had been to more states than most kids her age, and it was all the same: the same town, with the same neighborhoods, and the same, shitty, ultra-rich (usually) snobs. The only thing that changed was her foster family. So far she had stayed with the Keaton family, the McCormick family, the Smith family, the Robinson family, the Heisenberg family, the Williams's, the Stevens', the Angelo's, and the Brant's.

Her first two foster parents had both lived in Kentucky, but then she had been bounced around to Louisiana and Massachusetts; Delaware and Idaho; California and Virginia; and lastly, Oregon. I

In just a few short days, Mona would be whisked away to some back-ass town called Rosewood, a sleepy town in Pennsylvania. The name in and of itself sounded like a soap opera, but who was she to complain? At least she was _finally_ going to be rid of the jockstrap that was Kason Brant.

It had taken months of abuse at the hands of her foster siblings (and the parents), before she could be placed in a new home — far away from Kason and the rest of the assholes. Mona had done the calculations, and there were 2,706.1 miles between her and the hell that was Salem, Oregon. It would take them forty hours by car, approximately four hours via plane and if those fuckers were to walk, it would take them an astonishing 871 hours - provided a car didn't strike them down first. If _only_ that would really happen, it would be the highlight of her life.

She had met her new family, the Harrison's, many a time before it was decided she would stay with them. According to her social worker, Betty Locke (whom had ties in Rosewood), the Harrison's had lost their eldest foster daughter a year ago in a nasty car accident, and they had been looking to fill the empty void in their lives; they wanted to care for another child, one for whom they could "shower with the utmost love and attention." That was what she had been told, anyway. So some calls were made. Strings were pulled. Within a week the family had flown in to meet with her, and their first visit had gone surprisingly well.

There was Mrs. Samantha Harrison, her husband Stuart Harrison, and their three children: thirteen-year-old son Shane, five-year-old daughter Shiloh, and three-year-old son Sebastian Harrison. Shane and Sebastian were their biological children, and up until a year ago, they had two foster daughters - little Shiloh and seventeen-year-old, Sasha Harrison. After Sasha died, the family had been devastated but knew they had so much more love to give. It was by pure chance that they (unknowingly) had mutual friends with Betty.

Aside from the creepy obsession with the letter _S,_ they seemed like your typical American family, and had taken a shine to Mona instantly, She had impressed the parents with her extensive vocabulary and geographical knowledge, and she developed an instant bond with Shane over video games. Shiloh had painted her nails (quite well, for a five-year-old), and little Sebastian had giggled at all of her jokes. The Harrison's were the perfect fit for Mona, and once the paperwork was done, she was packed and ready to go. Mona didn't even so much as glance behind her when she'd left that dreadful home for the last time, nor had she bothered to ask what charges – if any – would be brought against the foster family she'd lived with.

Mona's first night at her new home had gone smooth as silk. Her favorite meal had been prepared for dinner, she had been shown her room, and she even got to decide which movie they'd watch after dessert. It had been perfect, and as Mona lay in her new (very comfortable) bed that night, she just _knew_ things would get better. In just two days' time she would begin a new school, and maybe she would even make some new friends. Mrs. Harri - er, _Samantha_ , as Mrs. Harrison preferred – was even going to take her shopping the next day for new clothes. At first Mona had protested, but Samantha had insisted. Mona wasn't going to lie – she was damn excited that the prospect of getting new clothes.

It all happened very quickly, and Mona soon found herself with Shane at Rosewood Middle School; Shiloh was in kindergarten, and tiny Sebastian stayed with his sitter.

Out of conditioned fear of being teased, Mona had stayed relatively quiet throughout the day, barely mumbling her name when her homeroom teacher introduced her, and not looking anyone directly in the eye. She just didn't want to say anything to anyone. What if they thought she was a freak?

The day flew by and lunchtime rolled around. Shane, in typical teenage boy fashion, had abandoned her to sit with his friends. It was rude, albeit expected (although Mona did catch him looking her way a few times with a warm smile). Still…jerk.

Mona poked her lunch with her fork. She wasn't feeling very hungry for stale macaroni and cheese.

"I did _not!"_

"Yes, you _did!"_

Voices from the next table over caught her attention and she glanced up. A group of five girls sat around a circular table, and two of them were arguing – one was a tall, lanky brunette and the other was a short, skinny blonde. Next to the blonde sat another girl with blonde hair and a bored expression – she honestly looked like a bitch. Squished next to her was a girl with beautifully tan skin and raven-black hair. On her other side sat a tiny brunette was staring down at something on the table. Maybe she was reading a book?

"Shut up, Spencer!" the blonde squealed, and Mona's attention snapped back. So the tall brunette was named Spencer? Mona wondered what the other girls' names were. As the girls fought, Mona watched, thoroughly amused. The two girls had switched topics so many times Mona didn't even know what had started the fight. Just then, the brunette on the end hopped up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. It was shaped like a ladybug, and a smile tugged at Mona's lips – she had always adored ladybugs.

"You guys suck," the girl exclaimed, with a heavy sigh and a roll of her shoulders. "I'm outta here." She scampered off before her friends could say anything, but not two seconds later did Spencer and the other chick go right back to arguing. Mona's eyes drifted from the four girls and over to the one who had just walked away. Mona felt a powerful urge to follow her. So she did.

Mona followed the girl through the courtyard, down a hallway, and a side door that lead to a playground. The air smelled different, like that funky smelling grass Kason would light and smoke, whatever _that_ was. After scanning the playground in search of the girl, Mona was about to leave when a voice piped up behind her.

"Hi."

Mona whirled around, heart in her throat. Well…there she was.

"Uh, hi."

"Why were you following me?" the girl demanded. Anger flashed in her eyes (which were a gorgeous hazel) and Mona took a slight step back.

"I wanted to tell you that I like your backpack," Mona shrugged. "I've always liked ladybugs."

"Oh." A smile formed on the small girl's lips. "Thanks. I made it, actually. Are you new here?"

Mona nodded. "I just moved here from Oregon. What's your name?"

"Aria," the girl replied. Aria. The word spun around in Mona's brain. It was an odd name, but it fit her.

"That's a cool name," Mona heard herself say. A basketball suddenly flew by, and the girls had to jump back to avoid being trampled by the gang of boys who were after it. One of them sneered at Aria as he passed and gave her a light shove.

"Hey!" Mona called after him, "come back!" But the boys just ignored her. She scowled and turned to Aria. "They suck. Are you Ok?"

Aria grasped something tightly in her palm. Her eyes had glazed over with fury and she stared at the boys, her jaw set. "I hate them," she spat. "They're always so mean to me.."

Mona exhaled. She knew all too well what that felt like. "Screw 'em," she said. "They're just…just dumb boys."

Aria's gaze shifted from the boys to her and she smiled. The fury faded from her eyes and Mona was glad to see her shoulders sag when she'd relaxed. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem."

A beat of silence passed, and Mona awkwardly kicked the dirt at her feet. What else should she say? "Uh…so, do your friends argue a lot?"

Aria snorted. "Spencer and Hanna? Yeah, like, all the time," she exasperated. "It's so annoying."

Mona made a mental note that the blonde arguing with Spencer was named Hanna. "Sexual tension," she joked. A flurry of bubbles fizzled in her stomach when Aria grinned.

"Most likely," Aria's tone was light and carefree, and it made Mona's insides feel…gooey.

"Who were the other two?"

Aria picked at a cuticle. "Huh? Oh! Alison - Ali for short - is the other blonde, and then there's Emily."

 _Ali and Emily,_ Mona noted. _Spencer, Hanna, Alison, Emily, and…_ she peeked at her new friend to find she was staring at her, like she had missed a question. _Aria._

"What?" Mona blinked. "Sorry. I…spaced."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I asked you your name." She held out a hand to shake. "We've gotta make it official."

Mona grasped her hand and shook. "Call me Mona."

* * *

There you have it! More to come. I'm going camping this week, but I'll bring my laptop or tablet so I can get more chapters completed. Love you all!


	9. Hanna

Hey guys! Enjoy! _ **Please read and review!**_

 ** _Faculty Bathroom #2, East Hallway_**

Hanna had watched a lot of horror movies. Though not by choice. Emily loved horror movies. She _thrived_ on slasher flicks and thrillers. Hanna _hated_ scary movies, but she watched them with Emily. With love came sacrifices, right?

No matter how many scary movies she had watched, nothing could have prepared her for this. Nothing could have prepared her for her friends – well, one of them – massacring their friends. Hanna had only really connected with Mona once, and that day was interesting to say the least. But Aria? _Aria_? Hanna didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. Hanna had just enough time to duck into the nearest bathroom, but not before she saw the shooters' faces before the masks were pulled out.

" _Miss_?"

Hanna had been on the phone with 911 for what felt like an entirety, even though it had only been a few minutes. Repeated " _They're shooting people!_ " and " _She's my friend. Why is she doing this_?" fell from her lips. But she was numb. With fear. With anxiety. She was in, what was it – shock? Was that it?

Through her labored breathing Hanna could hear the echoes of gunshots out in the hall. Some screams. That fucking laughter..

The door to the bathroom slammed open, and every muscle in Hanna's body froze. She clasped a hand over her mouth and bit down so hard on her teeth, she thought her jaw would snap.

"Any little lambs in here?" Mona's cheery, albeit sickening tone reverberated off the walls and into Hanna's eardrums. "Helloooo?"

The clang of the other stall doors banging open made blood gush through her veins. Blood pounded in her ears, each one louder than the last. The closer Mona got the more Hanna felt she would pass out from fear. Moan stopped outside her stall, and Hanna squeezed her eyes shut. For a second she thought Mona would leave, but then the door slowly creaked open, and all the color drained from her face. She opened her eyes and found herself staring right into the barrel of Mona's gun.

"Hey," Mona greeted. "What're you up to?"

Hanna swallowed. HeR heart felt like it was going to catapult out of her chest. Her nerves crackled and she felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. It was like someone had cut off the circulation to every part of her body, and she was…cold. A squeak slipped past her lips, and she winced.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mona smirked, reaching out and pressing the barrel of the gun against Hanna's cheek. It was hot, and her grin widened when Hanna jerked away in pain.

" _Hey! Did you find anyone?_ " Aria's voice rang out from somewhere out in the hall.

"Wanna invite her to play with us? I think it will be fun." Mona hummed, her eyes fixated on Hanna.

Hanna shook her head no. Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

" _Did you find anyone?!_ " Aria repeated. She sounded angry, but panicked.

"No," Mona finally called back. She reached out and lightly ran the tips of her fingers down Hanna's other cheek. "Too bad though. I would have loved to put a bullet through that pretty little head. But…" She stepped away from Hanna and out of the stall.

Hanna's mouth went dry. She could feel the blood slowly leave her ears. Her heartbeat slowly settled, and she exhaled loudly.

"Well. I guess we're even now, huh?" Mona sneered. With that, she turned and sauntered out of the bathroom. "Bye darlin" she called over her shoulder. And then she was gone.

It took a full five minutes until Hanna actually realized she didn't get shot. That she wasn't going to die. Color rose back to her cheeks, and she felt her body sag with relief. She scrambled to pick up the phone, only just noticing she'd dropped it. It had disconnected itself, and Hanna shoved it into the pocket of her hoodie.

Out in the hall, there was more screaming. More gunshots. Laughter. Hanna covered her ears with her hands in an attempt to block out the sounds of her friends dying. But only thing bounced around in the back of her mind. Louder and louder until Hanna wanted to scream herself, just to see if it would stop – the words Mona had said to her the one day they had bonded over – no, she couldn't think about it. She wouldn't. But Mona's voice rang in her mind and Hanna bit down on her cheek.

" _Thanks, Marin. I owe you one._ "

What did you guys think?! Please give feedback!


	10. Tell Me Why

Hey all! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Two Days After**

 **NEWS 9**

 **BREAKING NEWS: POLICE HAVE JUST RELEASED TRANSCRIPT OF INITIAL INTERVIEWS OF ROSEWOOD HIGH MASSACRE'S CULPRITS MONA VANDERWAAL AND ARIA MONTGOMERY**

 **[** _ **young, blonde-haired reporter steps on-screen]**_

 **REPORTER SARAH STELLAR: THE FOLLOWING IS A WRITTEN TRANSCRIPT IS OF TWO SEPARATE TAPED INTERVIEWS CONCERNING THE MASSACRE AT ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL, THE MORNING OF OCTOBER 31** **ST** **, 2016. PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS HARSH LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC DETAIL.**

 **[** _ **screen flips to transcript]**_

 **THE STATE OF PENNSYLVANIA**

 **CITY OF ROSEWOOD**

 **FILE NO: 2016-734**

 **FULL NAME: MONA BLAIR VANDERWAAL**

 **SEX: FEMALE**

 **DOB: 07-21-2000**

 **AGE: 16**

 **WEIGHT: 5 FEET, 0 INCHES**

 **HEIGHT; 106 POUNDS**

 **CRIME: MULTIPLE COUNTS OF FIRST-DEGREE MURDER; MULTIPLE COUNTS OF ATTEMPTED MURDER IN THE FIRST DEGREE; POSSESSION OF FIREARMS; ASSAULT WITH A DEADLY WEAPON. HAD FEMALE ACCOMPLICE, ALSO SIXTEEN YEARS OF AGE.**

 **DATE: 11-02-2016**

 **LOCATION: ROSEWOOD P.D., INTERROGATION ROOM #1**

 **OFFICER CONDUCTING INTERVIEW: DETECTIVE OLIVER PARISH**

 **TIME: 9:45a.m.**

DET. PARISH: This is Officer Oliver Parish of the Rosewood Police Department. It is currently nine-forty-five, the morning of November eleventh, year 2016. I am sitting here with Mona Blair Vanderwaal. Mona, state your name for the record.

MONA: You just did. Mona Blair Vanderwaal. Born on July 21st, 2000. On October 31st of this year, I gunned down a dozen or so classmates. Give or take a few.

: Are you openly admitting, under no coercion, that you are one of the parties responsible for the massacre at Rosewood High School, which took place October 31st of this year?

MONA: [ _annoyed]_ Jesus Christ, do you have hearing problems? Yes. Aria and I killed our classmates.

DET. PARISH: [ _sound of papers shuffling]_ Aria Genevieve Montgomery?

MONA: Yes. Beautiful middle name, isn't it?

DET. PARISH: It's lovely. Mona, can you tell me why you did this? Why did you attack and murder your friends? You've killed many and hurt so many others.

MONA: So?

DET. PARISH: Well, I'd like to understand why. Let's work together. What can you tell me about the shooting?

MONA: [ _clucks tongue]_ I'd rather tell you about Aria.

DET. PARISH: Okay. Tell me about Aria.

* * *

 **THE STATE OF PENNSYLVANIA**

 **CITY OF ROSEWOOD**

 **FILE NO: 2016-735**

 **FULL NAME: ARIA GENEVIEVE MONTGOMERY**

 **SEX: FEMALE**

 **DOB: 05-20-2000**

 **AGE: 16**

 **WEIGHT: 5 FEET, TWO INCHES**

 **HEIGHT; 110 POUNDS**

 **CRIME: MULTIPLE COUNTS OF FIRST-DEGREE MURDER; MULTIPLE COUNTS OF ATTEMPTED MURDER IN THE FIRST DEGREE; POSSESSION OF FIREARMS; ASSAULT WITH A DEADLY WEAPON. HAD FEMALE ACCOMPLICE, ALSO SIXTEEN YEARS OF AGE.**

 **DATE: 11-02-2016**

 **LOCATION: ROSEWOOD P.D., INTERROGATION ROOM #2**

 **OFFICER CONDUCTING INTERVIEW: DETECTIVE RUBY MORELLO**

 **TIME: 10:04a.m.**

DET. MORELLO: Good morning. This is Detective Ruby Morello of the Rosewood Police Department. The time is ten o' four in the morning, of November eleventh, 2016. I am sitting here with Aria Genevieve Montgomery. Aria, state your name for the record.

ARIA: You literally just said my name. It's Aria Genevieve Montgomery.

DET. MORELLO: Good. Can you tell me why you're here?

ARIA: Yeah. My friend and I –

DET. MORELLO [ _cuts in]_ Your friend Mona Blair Vanderwaal

ARIA: [ _irritated]_ Yes, my friend Mona. She and I decided to paint our school a crimson red. Apparently red isn't in this season. It's a bummer.

DET. MORELLO: Whose idea was the shooting?

ARIA: Both of ours. We had been planning it for a year before we decided on a date.

DET. MORELLO: [ _stressed tone] Why_ would you want to hurt your friends?

ARIA: They weren't my friends. Not anymore, anyway. Some people deserved to be punished.

DET MORELLO: Is that what you were doing? Punishing your friends?

ARIA: In a way.

DET. MORELLO: What did they do to deserve such a brutal punishment? What had they done wrong?

ARIA: I never said they didn't anything wrong. Not all of them. Look, sometimes people -

* * *

MONA: - just piss you off, and you do what needs to be done.

DET. PARISH: Is that what happened? People at school pissed you off so decided to take matters into your own hands?

MONA: [ _sighs]_ It's not that black and white.

DET. PARISH: Then explain it to me. Help me understand.

MONA: There's nothing to understand. We did it because we _[emphasis in_ tone] _wanted_ to. Frankly it was -

* * *

ARIA: - fun. I have never felt so…[ _pause]_ powerful. To see the life drain out of someone's eyes is just an incredible feeling.

DET. PARISH: You don't seem to have much remorse for what you have done.

ARIA: [ _flat, cold tone]_ Why should I?

DET. PARISH: Because you killed people.

ARIA: You've also killed people.

DET. PARISH: I've killed criminals, and only when completely necessary.

ARIA: [ _placid smile]_ You haven't heard the whole story yet. It was completely necessary.

DET. PARISH: Why don't you tell me the story then?

ARIA: I'd be delighted.

* * *

Review, guys! :3


	11. Of Snakes and Ravens

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

 _Rosewood, PA – 2011_

 **Bedroom of Aria Montgomery**

" –And then, this one time Spencer hid Hanna's bottle of lotion as a joke, and Hanna refused to talk to Spencer for a week straight."

"Wow.."

The girls had just gotten out of school, and Aria had opted to hang out with Mona instead of her friends. The two had bonded over their lunch period, and Aria had insisted that Mona come over. After a quick call to her foster parents, the girls were headed off to Aria's. Almost as soon as they had stepped inside, Aria dragged Mona up to her room and shut her door.

"Yeah, they're ridiculous," Aria sighed, and settled on her bed, letting her backpack drop on the floor next to her slippers. "But they're still my best friends," she added, leaning back against her headboard. "So, why did you move here?"

Mona sat down on a plushy floor chair. It was Ursula from _The Little Mermaid_ , and it was incredibly comfortable. She picked at a tentacle. "I don't really want to talk about it," she muttered.

Aria nodded. "Fair enough. So, are you, like, hungry? I think my Dad went grocery shopping while I was at school." She spun the ball around on the tip of her index finger. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No," Mona shook her head. "But I'm not really hungry. Thanks though." She paused. "I like your room."

"Thanks," Aria grinned. "I decorated the whole thing by myself. Paint included."

"Really?" Mona asked, surprised. "Damn, girl. That's impressive."

The two walls on either side of the door leading to Aria's bathroom were painted a dark maroon color, while the other walls were painted a soft gray. Aria had dark gray curtains and a white comforter set, splashed with maroon stars. On the second shelf of her bookcase there was a globe, and Mona could see a bunch of Post-It notes stuck to it. Next to that was a bobble head of Edgar Allen Poe with a little raven on his shoulder. And on the shelf above that was the whole set of the _Harry Potter_ series, and Mona's eyes lit up.

"I fucking love Harry Potter!" she squealed, unable to keep the excitement out of her tone. "Dude, which House are you? I'm totally a Ravenclaw."

Aria pursed her lips. "I'm not really sure," she said. "The girls and I took the quiz on Pottermore, and we each got different Houses."

"What'd you get?"

Aria's nose wrinkled. "Slytherin."

Mona studied Aria carefully. "Yeah, I can see that," she finally said after a few moments of silence. "What did everyone else get?"

Aria yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Uh, Emily got Hufflepuff; Hanna got Gryffindor; Spencer got Ravenclaw, and Alison got Slytherin." She flexed her feet until her ankles cracked, and stood up. "Totally fits them."

"How so?"

"Trust me, once you get to know my friends you'll see it. But I'm gonna go get a snack. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure."

"Kay, be right back." Aria ducked out of her room, and ran down the stairs.

Mona got up and walked around Aria's room, taking in the small details. Aria had put a lot of care into making her room her own. There were drawings tacked up on a bulletin board above her desk, which were _insanely good,_ and a few stray books were scattered about her desk. Mona tilted her head to glance at the titles.

 _Frankenstein,_

 _Lord of the Flies,_

 _Lolita,_

 _My Sweet Audrina_

There were also a few True Crime books. Her eyes landed on _No Easy Answers: The Truth Behind Columbine._ She picked it up and turned it over. She had heard about Columbine, of course, but didn't know much about it.

"I got you a soda."

Mona jumped, the book slipping between her fingers. It landed with a light _thud_ at her feet, and she whirled around. "Jesus! You scared me."

Aria smirked and handed Mona a can of Coke. "Sorry, sorry. What are you doing?"

Mona scrambled to pick up the book she'd dropped. "I was just checking out a few of your books. Hey, can I borrow this?"

Aria shrugged. "Knock yourself out." She popped open the tab to her Sprite can, and sucked the fizz from the top before it could spill over. "It's really good."

Mona's eyes flashed to Aria's digital alarm clock. Ah, crap. She had to be back home in ten minutes. "Shit. I have to leave. Do you think one of your parents can drop me off?"

"Yeah, sure. My dad won't mind. I was talking to him downstairs about you."

Mona felt a small flutter in her stomach. "All good things, yeah?"

Aria smiled mysteriously. "Maybe," she teased.

Mona stuffed her unopened can of Coke and the book into her backpack and hoisted it on her shoulders. "I'll give your book back when I'm done."

"Take your time, Mona. Really." Aria threw her arm around Mona's shoulder and guided her out of her room. "We'll do a trade-off. I'll borrow something of yours when we get back to your place. 'Kay?"

Mona chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't have much," she mumbled.

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'll find something, right?"

Mona sighed. Well, she did have a few things. It wouldn't hurt to let Aria sift through her meager possessions. What were friends for?

* * *

 **Please leave many, many reviews! More reviews = more updates! I just need some feedback, you know?**

 **Thanks, guys!**


	12. Spencer

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

 **10:40A.M.,Mr. Fitz's Classroom, South Hallway**

"Aria, w-why, _why_ are you doing this?" Spencer stared down into the barrel of Aria's gun. How many bullets had been fired from this gun? How many people died at the hands of Aria Montgomery? Besides her, Ali let out a choked sob, and Spencer finally tore her eyes away from Aria.

"Ali," Spencer whispered. She crawled over to her and wrapped her arms protectively around her friend. Alison sniffled and buried her face in Spencer's neck. "Aria, please! Just say something!"

"Oh, how sweet," Mona cooed sarcastically. "Look, Ar, Spencer's offering herself up as a human shield."

"Check out what we're dealing with outside," Aria ordered. She had barely moved a muscle, and her eyes were so...d _ark,_ Spencer could have sworn they had turned black.

"Fine." Mona walked forward, stepping over Kyle's dead body, and peered through the blinds. Outside was a circus. Multiple ambulances and police cars. There was an FBI van parked next to the school's flagpole, and the parking lot and front quad of the school were flooded with people.

Mona's gaze shifted to the buildings across the street. The roofs were littered with snipers and a flood of excitement shot through her. "Man, you should see the chaos outside," she said gleefully. She turned to see Aria still had her gun trained on Alison.

"Aria!" Mona snapped. "I'm talking to you!"

Aria's eyes drifted to Mona. "I fucking heard you," she shot back. "I'm not deaf." Her gun tilted just a bit away from Alison. "And don't snap at me."

Mona groaned and stalked forward, blocking Aria's path of Spencer and Alison. "I'll do whatever the hell I want, got it?" Brown eyes burned into hazel and there was a pregnant pause.

Finally, Aria exhaled and lowered her shoulders. She loosened her grip on the gun. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just stressed."

Mona's expression softened and she leaned in to place a quick kiss on Aria's lips. "I'm sorry, too. Let's not let this ruin our fun."

Aria smirked. "Oh, it hasn't. Watch this." She spun on her heels and shot her gun off in the ceiling. The kids' screams mixed together with screams from down the hall, and the panicked wails outside. Her eyes swept around the room before they fell on Valerie Marshall.

"Hey, Val," Aria sneered. She crossed the room until she was in front of her and aimed her gun at the center of the poor girl's forehead. "How're ya?"

Valerie's body raked with sobs. Her makeup ran down her face, snot and tears ran down her cheeks, and she refused to look at Aria.

"Look at me," Aria ordered.

But Valerie didn't move. "No.." She spoke so softly it was almost hard to hear her.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Aria snarled.

Valerie sobbed and forcer herself to meet Aria's gaze. "Please d-don't kill me."

"Okay," Aria agreed. "Convince me."

"W-what?"

"Convince me why you deserve to live, and I won't kill you," Aria repeated calmly.

Valerie swallowed. "I -"

" _Stop!"_

Aria whirled around. Spencer was on her feet and moving steadily toward her.

"Spencer, sit down," Aria said blandly. "What are you doing?"

Mona started to speak, but Aria held up her hand, effectively silencing her.

"Spencer, sit down," Aria repeated flatly. " _Now."_

"N-no," Spencer's voice cracked, but she held her ground. "W-why are you doing this? This isn't you. This...it's not the Aria I know." Her eyes were glistening with tears. "Please. Just put the gun down. Y-you can end this.."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Mona piped up. "Aria, can I just blow her head off?"

Aria ran her tongue over her lips. Her eyes locked with Spencer's. Slowly, she raised her gun and aimed it at Spencer's chest. "Sit down."

Spencer shook her head firmly.

"Spencer..." Aria was beginning to lose her patience. "Sit. The. Fuck. Down."

Spencer choked back a sob and shook her head. "N-not until you give me the gun."

"Please let me blow her fucking brains out!" Mona pleaded, almost desperately.

"No," Aira spat through gritted teeth. "We agreed. Spencer is mine."

Mona huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Aria," Ali simpered. Her voice was hoarse from crying. "Y-you don't want to do this.."

"Oh," Aria grinned placidly, "but I do."

There was a tense moment of silence, and then...

 ** _BANG!_**

* * *

Oh, shit. What did you guys think? Did Aria really shoot Spencer? Did Mona end up shooting her? Stay tuned to find out!


	13. Guilt Mirrors Regret

The Morning After

 ** _Children's Ward of Rosewood Memorial Hospital, Room 204_**

The thick smell of alcohol wipes and rubber latex gloves were enough to make anyone a little nauseous, perhaps uneasy, and Hanna Marin was no exception. It was all she could smell. Loud sobs, sporadic breathing, and the constant **_beeps_** of various machines swirled around in her brain, soon forming into a single, almost melodic-like rhythm. She hadn't been hurt in the shooting, at least not physically. But she did have a breakdown and was admitted her own safety.

After what seemed like hours, Mona and Aria's rampage had ended, with the loud echo of two final gunshots. And then it was quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Hanna could swear she heard her own blood sloshing through her veins. Several thoughts had hit her at once: did Mona and/or Aria kill themselves? Who had shot whom during their path of destruction? Had the police taken either one of them out? Most importantly - were her friends alive? Were they _dead?_

She couldn't bear the thought. And now, a day llater as she stared at the TV in her hospital room, none of her questions had answered. She didn't know who had been shot. Who had died. And who was still alive. Well, no. She did know one of her friends had survived - Spencer.

The minute she had been admitted, Ashley had not left Hanna's side. Understandably, her mother was distraught. The halls and lounges of the hospital were packed with frantic parents, and hysterical kids. Ashley had run into Spencer's mother in the elevator, and Veronica had informed her that Spencer had been shot twice. She had life-saving surgery and was currently asleep, recovering.

Hanna couldn't believe it. Spencer had been shot. Miraculously, she had pulled through. Hanna was so relieved she had cried. Spencer Hastings was a goddamn fighter, that much was clear. Hanna had wanted to visit her, but Veronica wouldn't let allow it. Hanna understood of course, but she was still slightly annoyed. Spencer was one of her best freakin' friends.

And yet…

The fates of Alison and Emily were not yet known. Everything was so chaotic it was hard to tell who had been reunited with their children, and who were still waiting for...well, news.

Hanna shifted in her bed. Outside, her father was on the phone with her grandma. Grandma Marin was flying in, along with several other of her family members. Every so often, she could hear her father's voice crack just so. Apparently it took a tragedy for her dad to step the fuck up, but that was neither here nor there.

"Hanna…" Her mom's voice pulled her from her thoughts, her eyes flittered up from her blankets.

"What?"

"Do...do you want to talk about it?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

Hanna's eyes filled with tears and she shut her eyes to prevent them from slipping out. Though it was no use, because she burst into sobs.

"I-I don't understand what happened," she wailed. "I just don't…."

It was all she could say, really. How do you talk about your best friend blowing out her friends' and classmates' brains? How could she fathom that Aria was _laughing_ while doing so? How could she put into words, the sounds of her peers' screams and anguished cries of terror?

What's more...how could she not feel guilty? Guilty that she had lived, while others had died. Their lives were tragically cut short by the hand of one of her dearest, most treasured friends. A girl with whom Hanna had shared _everything_. Aria and Hanna were a team. They did everything together, when they weren't with Spencer and Emily.

 _Emily_.

Hanna didn't know if her girlfriend had made it. Was Emily lying in a hospital bed somewhere? Was she hurt? Or maybe she was stuck in the school, too afraid to come out of her hiding place?

Though in the very back of her mind, the in the depths of her heart, Hanna supposed she knew. She knew that Emily was most likely dead. Surely she would have heard _something_ by now if Emily were alive, right?

And that thought right there, was the one that broke Hanna further, if that were possible. She screamed, she wailed, she cried and yelled. Shots of frustration, unintelligible murmurs, and more than one pillowcase torn in half.

No matter how hard her parents tried, they couldn't get Hanna to calm down, to relax. To _breathe_. So when Hanna's nurses rushed in with a sedative, it was a welcomed relief, for everyone.

The liquid worked fast through her IV, and Hanna found herself relaxing almost as soon as the needle had been inserted. Her eyes were starting to flutter open and shut. The voices of those around her faded into an incomprehensible blur, and Hanna felt like her entire body was shutting down to rest.

But her mind was still firing neurons. Questions whirled through her brain, names of those she cared about most.

 _Emily._

 _Spencer_

 _Alison_

Why had Aria done this? _Why?_ The last thought that crossed Hanna's mind was that Mona had let her live. Mona could have killed her. Mona could have let _Aria_ kill her. And yet, Hanna was alive. She was alive because of Mona, and she knew exactly why Mona had spared her life. But if Hanna hadn't done what she did just a few weeks ago, maybe none of this would have happened.

Because Hanna had saved Mona's life.


End file.
